Not A Crush
by jep772
Summary: Oneshot that was supposed to be included in the first book. "He's looking at me again. I can't help but blush but I cast my gaze back at the flickering fire. I haven't known him for more than a couple days." Full summary inside. Please R&R!


A oneshot. This was supposed to be included in the first book, but I lost the paper it was written on.

Summary: Keena is developing a crush on her best friend's brother, but she isn't entirely sure if she wants that to happen. IT seems almost wrong to her, falling in love with your best friend's older brother. But, love is not something easily kept at bay, and as stubborn as Keena is, she may end up fallin gin the end.

* * *

He's looking at me again. I can't help but blush but I cast my gaze back at the flickering fire. I haven't known him for more than a couple days. The majority of those days have been spent resting and regaining our strength. I'm glad we're out of that terrible work camp, but I'm still exhausted and hungry. Why does he keep looking at me? It's kind of embarrassing me... I try to focus on what Miou is talking about, but the odd clouds shaped like turtlebears held no intrest to me at the moment. Right now, I was working on figuring out why Isamu kept glancing at me. It was confusing and rather disorienting.  
Nobody had looked at me that curiously for a while. I couldn't tell what other emotions were hidden in his beautiful emral- er, yeah... I coulnd't tell what other emotion was hidden in his emerald green eyes.

_'Did I just call his eyes beautiful?'_ I wonder subconsciously. My brow furrows in concentration as I try to figure out what could have possibly made me think that. I look around: up to the darkening sky that already hold several diamond-like stars, at a rock near my foot, at the four beads in Miou's hair, at Isamu- I feel my stomach churn. He is staring at me again. Is there something in my hair? Is that why he's looking at me like that? As casually as I can manage at the moment, I run my hand through my tangly dark brown hair. No, there's nothing in my hair that I can feel. Is he actually staring at ME? How odd... Although, I don't mind it if he's looking at me. What am I saying?! He is Miou's brother for goodness sake! I can't fall in... I'm not. That isn't even possible. There's no way I can possibly be falling in love with him.

_'Sure he's got a cute face and he's got big muscles and he seems so nice from what Miou's told me about him and he's got the prettiest eyes I've ever seen-'_ I shake my head quickly to try to rid myself of the thoughts.  
_'Stop it Keena! Stop thinking about him! You can't fall in love. Not when there's a war going on... I've got bigger issues, I can't fall in love with somebody right now, I need to focus on finding Katara and so I can come with them on the invasion. No time for having a crush on somebody.'__  
_

"Keena?" I jump slightly and my hand flies to my mouth- something I do when I'm startled. I turn slowly to look at Isamu. Am I blushing? Gosh I hope not. My cheeks feel hot though.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, looking really concerned. My heart flutters.

_'Oh, he cares about me!'_ I squeal subconsciously. Then I narrowed my eyes. That traitorous little voice in the back of my head is really getting on my nerves. I look up at him then I glance at Miou. She's looking at me funny and I realize that I must've looked quite odd glaring at nothing. I laugh loudly and awkwardly, hoping to shake off my embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all," I tell them, smiling in what I hope is convincing way. Both seem unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" Isamu presses on. I nod and look away. After a few moments of silence, he says to me, "You seemed really cold last night. Do you want my blanket?"

_Or we could share..._ That nasty little voice whispers. I try to ignore and I say, "C-cold? No. What would give you that idea?" I ask him, laughing nervously. Isamu raises an eyebrow. _'He looks so cute when he does that!'_ I thought. This time, the thought wasn't as subconscious as the other times. I gulped.

"R-really, you don't need to worry about me. I'm absolutely fine. Yup, no problems here," I say. I know that neither of them are convinced. Especially because Miou's fixed me with her, "Uh, have you eaten something funny or are you just going insane?" look. Isamu was mirroring it perfectly.

I can't take it! He looks so darn cute when he's doing that. I bet I'll go insane trying ot convince myself that I don't have a crush on Miou's older brother. He's only a year older than me, so that's not too bad. Technically I don't like an "older man".  
_'Stop it Keena! You can't have a crush on him! You practically swore off boys after that bastard in Ba Sing Sei broke your heart! You know that!'_ I scream at myself. I'm not very good at arguing with me, especially when my emotions are on me's team and not mine. Isamu is staring at me again. I glance at him out of the corner of my eyes and I seem that he's got a funny expression on. He looks like he's arguing with himself too...  
_'Oh my gosh! What if he's having the same argument with himself as I am with me!'_ ...Okay, that one, was not planned. That was my damn treasonous mind. That thing is really starting to bug me. I press my eyes with my fingers until the little different colored lights that look like fireworks are popping all over. When I open my eyes, Miou is stretching and so is Isamu. They get out they're sleeping bags so I decide to unroll mine as well. I put it down and turn away to put out the fire. The moon is very bright and it's the middle of summer. The fire was merely to cook our dinner, so it's no longer needed, plus it could draw unwanted attention to our little group. I turn around again and Miou is brushing her hair. Isamu's sleeping bag is close to mine. It's only a couple inches away. Miou's isn't even that close! My heart starts running a marathon in my chest.

_'Stop it! This is not a crush! You do NOT like him!'_ I tell myself. I shake my head and put out the fire. As my eyes grow slowly accustomed to the darkness I make my way back to my sleeping bag.

"Where did Isamu go?" I ask Miou.

"To get a drink," she informs me. I look back at the pot of drinking water and my hands fly to my mouth and I can feel my face grow as hot as the sun. Sure enough, Isamu is standing next the the pot of drinking water, but he must be done with his drink because he's taking his shirt off. My cheeks were probably bright red. Why was he doing that? Doesn't he think it's awkward to take off your shirt in front of two girls? I turn back to Miou and she tries to muffle a laugh. I must look like a deer that's just been scared out of its wits.

"Does he always do that?" I whisper almost to quietly for her to hear. Miou giggles again and nods.

"Should I have warned you?" she whispers back to me. "Or do you not mind?" she continues teasingly. I glare at her and Miou giggles more. That's not usually the response I get when I glare at people. She must really think I have a crush on him. But, I can't! It's wrong to like your friend's older brother... isn't it?

I turn away and take quiet, slow breaths. Isamu had paid us no attention and was laying on top of his sleeping bag, hands folded behind his head. He was staring up at the stars. I almost asked him if he was cold, but instead, I stared at him, blushing more every second. I obviously can't deny it any more. I am totally and irrevocably in love with Isamu Seiko, my best friend's older brother.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is a fanfic, written in my spare time for shits and giggles.


End file.
